Stained With Terror and Dark Persecution
by russianwinter013
Summary: The long-awaited explanation of Nightwish's past.


**Hello! Here is my story explaining Nightwish's past (the OC from my other story Nameless, for all of you who did not read it or have no clue what is is that I am talking about). A lot of you have been wanting more information on Nightwish, such as who she is, her past, et cetera. So, here you are.**

**I would like to think that there is no one person who requested this, but I am giving credit to _Guestpersonanonymous _for finally giving me the inspiration for this...and somewhere to start.**

**Eh...enough of my rambling. On with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>We will begin with the beginning.<em>

_The start._

_The thing that changed my life...whatever you want to call it; I do not really care._

_Now, I know you may not know who I am, what I am, or even what this story is about. But I do have one thing to tell you: you do not want to miss a single word of this. I am not repeating myself, not even if you ask in your sweetest voice that will be used futilely to get one my good side. And I do not have one._

_Well...I guess I will get started, then. I have places to be, things to do, and I do not wish to waste my time trying to get you to understand what it is that I am about to tell you._

_Honestly, I am just about sick of this. Having to constantly explain myself to you idiots because you all are too indolent to put your useless minds to work and figure out something that would help strengthen your already weak mind._

_Fine, fine. Enough about how useless you are. On with my story._

* * *

><p>"Nightwish, how many times have I told you to <em>stop <em>doing that?"

"Aw, but Blackstorm. I am bored!"

The black mech glared down at his younger charge. "I do not care if you are bored, if we get caught, I am not going to be happy. Now get down."

"Fine." The small purple youngling jumped from her perch on the windowsill, landing gracefully on her pedes.

Blackstorm grabbed her servo, yanking her closer to him as he peered around the corner of the alleyway they were in, his wings flared to take in as much data as possible.

"Blackstorm, I am hungry." The youngling crossed her petite servos, her optics flashing.

"Do you think I do not know that?" the elder snarled. "What do you think I am trying to do?"

The little femme groaned. "But you are taking forever!" She looked up to where her brother stood only to find he was no longer there. "Blackstorm?"

A noise sounded nearby, and she looked around the corner of the alley. A grin appeared on her faceplates as she recognized what was happening, her small body shaking in anticipation.

Blackstorm stood lingering in the shadows behind a vendor mech, his sharp extended dentia bared in his signature eerie grin as his clawed servos held in a position that would encase the unsuspecting salesmech's neck at the moment where he would least expect it.

He glanced back at her, his optics flashing in the dim light, before nodding. _You will get food, my dear._

"Hey!"

The matte black Vocian turned to be blinded by light. A tall mech, one sporting the Enforcer symbols, had his servo transformed into a gun that was pointed at the vendor, not Blackstorm.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I remember that. Blackstorm was acquiring fuel for us, only to be stopped by that irritating know-it-all Enforcer. <em>

_That Enforcer was a complete and total glitch._

_Did he not realize that he was supposedly "arresting" a vendor that worked on the black market? If he arrested that one vendor, then he might as well have arrested the rest of them. _

_Unfortunately, he was only one mech, and he was stupid enough to threaten one of the protected vendors._

_I swear, law enforcement methods are becoming weaker and more idiotic by the orn. _

_No wonder that Enforcer was terminated so brutally._

* * *

><p>"Wha' do ya think yer doin'?" the vendor demanded as the Enforcer approached him. He clearly had no ranged or close weapons and did not want to die.<p>

"You are under arrest for the possession of illegal contraband." The Enforcer's voice was a deep yet young-sounding growl, echoing clearly throughout the sales market.

"There ain't no reason fer ya ta be arrestin' me." The vendor motioned wildly with his scarred servos. "I ain't the only one here sellin' contraband."

"Yet you are the only one with it on full display." With a sweep of a lean yet powerful servo, the law enforcer motioned to the large clear canisters of high-grade Energon clearly laced with copper sulfate and Tox-En enriched with iron oxide and green rust.

"Hey, it ain't mah fault if the folk 'round here like this kind o' stuff. Ah don't complain; Ah jus' sell it." The salesmech crossed his servos.

They were both oblivious to the enormous Seeker lurking behind them, one that was slipping canisters of low-grade and clean Energon into his subspace.

The little femme grinned.

During all the commotion, a mech even larger than Blackstorm appeared behind the oblivious Enforcer, his dark crimson optics burning with pure and unadulterated sadistic fury and ill intent. With one swift movement, the large mech grasped the other mech by the collar, lifting him high.

"What do you think you are doing?" the Enforcer demanded, a growl seeping into his voice, both from his vocalizer and his engine. "Put me down! I can arrest you for harassing an officer of the law!"

"Go ahead and try, little mech." The colossal mech narrowed his optics. "I've got more life sentences than your puny lifespan doubled." His gaze drifted over to the vendor. "You alright, Skidmark?"

"Y-Yes. I-I'm fine." The vendor seemed nervous and skittered behind the futile safety of his Energon cart.

The femme, who was watching this all with a sort of morbid fascination, did not notice the lone mech sneaking up on her.

She screamed as two large hands wrapped around her, pulling her back and muffling her cries. Darkness covered her optics, and she did not notice her brother turn his attention to the alley with a dangerous focus.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A cracked and gravelly voice sounded in her audio. "A little sparkling, wandering alone in a dark alleyway. What are you doing here, little femme?"

She screamed once more against her gag, ineffectively attempting to knee her attacker to at least _try _and cause a little damage.

"Ah, ah, ah. That is no way to treat your rescuer." The grip tightened so much that her processor swam.

_No, no, no! Let me go! Blackstorm, help me! _She struggled in the iron grasp, feeling her armor warp and tear but caring little of her physical appearance, so much as she somehow broke free and escaped back into the cold strength that was her brother.

Suddenly, the grip around her loosened and something warm splashed against her body as the blindfold was torn away. She gasped, cycling air throughout her ventilation systems, relieved.

Blackstorm and the enormous mech from the trade plaza stood there. The mammoth mech stooped and picked her up as her brother approached the older mech with pure and raging homicidal intent blazing in his optics. She could not help but watch.

Blackstorm's mouthplates were curled in a snarl, exposing his razor dentia, as he threw the mech who had attacked her against the wall, cracking the other's armor.

No one seemed to notice or care that her brother was currently beating the life out of someone.

She cringed as the massive black mech put one servo on the attacker's neck and the other on his helm, and with a sickening twist, Blackstorm ripped off the mech's helm, feeling the reassuring yet heavy pat against her backstrut as the mech attempted to comfort her. Yet she found little relief in the gesture. Her brother was so terrifying in one of his rages, especially a protective one.

She whimpered and curled against her protector's warm chassis as Blackstorm threw the limp body to the ground and shook the Energon from his claws and servos. The horrifying light in his glare faded away at the sight of his terrified little sister.

"Nightwish," he murmured in a deep and strangely soothing voice. "It is okay. I will not hurt you."

"Y-You hurt th-that mech r-right there." Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Sweetspark, he was going to hurt you. I was not going to stand idly by and watch him do something that would haunt me the rest of my life." He went down on one knee and held out his now cleaned servos. "Come here."

Nightwish vented and looked up at the large mech, nodding slightly. With a rather dizzying and fast movement, she was set down. Not caring of the mech watching them she ran into her brother's enormous servos, burying her coolant-streaked faceplate against his cold chassis.

"I...I am sorry. I should h-have st-stayed where I was, b-but I just wanted t-to watch..."

"Hush, now. It is alright." He ran an icy yet comforting servo against the soft armor beneath her wings. "Just do not do it again, do you hear me? I do not want you hurt."

"I-I know."

"Yes, you should." With a swift motion he picked her up and set her on his broad shoulder panels as he nodded briefly to the gargantuan mech watching over them. "Now. Let us get you home."

The huge mech grinned and waved as the pair vanished, the little youngling waving back.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, yes. I remember that orn perfectly. <em>

_I had never been so terrified in my life. _

_I had watched my brother tear another living being's helm off with his bare servos._

_But I doubt I will ever be that scared again. That is the one thing I do not like admitting. Being scared, among other things, such as actually admitting that._

_I miss that huge mech. I believe his name was Thunderstrike. _

_He was my caretaker whenever Blackstorm was away on business or searching for food and supplies. Thunderstrike was __such a kind and gentle mech, despite appearances. And he could be even more protective than Blackstorm, which another frightening thing all by itself._

_But alas...that idiotic gang had to go and terminate him._

_Oh, yes._

_They had better hope I do not find them. _

_They will **not **make it out online._

* * *

><p><strong>There! Hope you liked! This will be more than one chapter! <strong>

**Note: I wanted to make this a bit gorier, but then I would spend too much time explaining how Blackstorm delighted in attacking someone who would dare hurt his little sister. So there you go. I spared you the queasiness.**

**Questions/concerns/suggestions, please PM or leave it in a review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
